


Dreaming of Her

by EggsEgghead



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Female Solo, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Just a random thing I wrote just because, Masturbation, Sad Ending, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggsEgghead/pseuds/EggsEgghead
Summary: Calliope, a reclusive blood hunter, rests for the night and dreams of times when life was easier and a lot more fun.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dreaming of Her

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing Calliope currently and I was surprised when I saw I hadn't written anything relatively smutty for her so. I have remedied that.

_The apartment was quiet, the only sound being Sprig's occasional, soft meows and purrs as Calliope ran her fingers through the long, soft fur on his head. She lied in bed, the blankets bunched up around her. She stared blankly up at the ceiling, squinting against the midday sunlight that illuminated the room. Fatigue pressed heavily on her eyelids, her eyes threatening to stay closed every time she blinked._

_Down the hall, the distant sounds of pots and pans made their way to the bedroom. Sprig perked up, his ears standing tall as he stood. He hopped off the bed and nudged the ajar door open with his head, going to investigate, leaving Calliope alone in the bedroom. Her hand dropped to her side and she took a minute to just lie by herself before slowly sitting up, swiping her messy hair back out of her eyes. She sluggishly moved her legs over the side of the bed and stood, yawning and stretching her arms over her head. Something in her back popped and she grunted, massaging her fingers into the spot as she shuffled out of the bedroom and down the hallway._

_Calliope stopped at the intersection of the kitchen and the sitting room. To her right, from the kitchen, she could hear the clink of silverware and Sprig's needy meows. She turned her head to look and was greeted with a welcomed sight: Zelda. She stood at the counter putting away dishes as Sprig yelled at her from the countertop beside her, begging her for pets. Calliope heard Zelda giggle as she put away a small stack of plates with one hand, the other giving Sprig the pets he so desperately needed. He pushed his head up into her small hand and rubbed his face into her palm as Zelda cooed softly to him._

_Calliope smiled to herself and watched, saying nothing. Zelda and Sprig didn't seem to notice her presence until she stepped into the kitchenette, going over to Zelda and wrapping her arms around the gnome's waist, her forehead falling to rest on Zelda's shoulder. Calliope stayed quiet._

_Zelda's head turned to acknowledge Calliope's presence. Her one hand, now free from dishes, moved to rest over one of Calliope's arms, the other still bestowing love upon Sprig. Calliope closed her eyes as she felt Zelda's thumb rub against her skin comfortingly. Strands of Zelda's red hair danced across her face, carrying with them the sweet smell of strawberry. Calliope breathed in deeply, filling her lungs with the smell, and her arms drew tighter around Zelda's waist, holding her closer._

_"You slept in today, did you go to bed late again?" Zelda's voice was gentle and kind and carried with it the familiar sound of home._

_Calliope nodded as she nestled her face in the crook of Zelda's neck, adoring her company. Her eyes opened slowly, the glimmer of Zelda's wedding ring catching her eyes. There was a moment of silence before Calliope finally spoke. "Writing."_

_Zelda hummed in response and swayed side to side a little, Calliope's body moving with hers. She put her other hand on top of the halfling's other arm as Sprig hopped off the counter to relocate himself on the windowsill in the other room, his face brushing against the leaves of the small houseplant that sat there._

_"Well, I was about to make lunch."_

_"Mm…" Calliope grumbled a little. "Not hungry…"_

_"But you missed breakfast." Zelda huffed and turned in Calliope's arms, the latter's head lifting from Zelda's shoulder to look up into her bright green eyes. Zelda grabbed Calliope's face with both of her hands and squished her cheeks in, forcing her lips to pucker. "You need to eat_ something _."_

_"Okay…" Calliope's voice was a little muffled. Her heart fluttered when she saw Zelda smile at her. "In a little bit, though."_

_"Better late than never, I suppose." Zelda's words were sarcastic but her smile never faded. Calliope noticed the smile falter ever so slightly, though._

_"I leave early tomorrow…" Zelda's voice grew quiet, almost sad._

_Calliope frowned. She knew the day was coming. Zelda never stopped working. "No."_

_Zelda laughed and Calliope couldn't fight the smile that spread across her face. Zelda had always been beautiful when she smiled, absolutely radiant when she laughed. Her voice was music to her ears._

_"I have to. Business calls." Zelda tilted Calliope's face up a bit more and looked down at her, eyes alight with love. "But we'll just make the most of today, yeah? Like we always do."_

_Like they always do…the words repeated themselves in Calliope's head. They had been married for years now but the words still made her smile because they were true. When they were friends, they'd always go out for drinks, celebrating their last night together before Zelda and her brother packed up their wagon and headed for the next city. When their romance began, Calliope always took Zelda out to eat at her favorite restaurant. Zelda always ordered the same thing every time but would pick at Calliope's food out of curiosity when she thought she was in the clear. Calliope had always known but pretended she didn't notice. Why spoil it? After they married, they would spend their last day together lazing around or wandering Bright Haven's streets together, just enjoying each other's company. The blazing fire of their passion had dwindled to a steady simmer as they settled comfortably into married life._

_"Okay." Calliope had nothing more to say, she had always been terse with her words. Zelda loved that about her. Her bluntness had never been a sign of rudeness. Whenever she offered her short responses, she knew it was because she was just shy. She always had been. Even after getting married, Calliope seemed just as starstruck in Zelda's presence as the first day they met._

_Zelda smiled down at Calliope, Calliope smiling back with her usual, shy, lopsided grin, before she leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. Calliope had always been slow to react, it took her a moment before she returned the gesture, gathering her wits and confidence before kissing back. Her hands pressed flush against Zelda's back as Zelda's slid away from Calliope's face and back into her hair, which was still messy from sleep. Zelda's eyes fell shut but Calliope's stayed open. She looked Zelda's face over, admiring her features, before finally letting her eyes close and falling fully into the kiss, her mind going blank as she focused on Zelda._

_The kiss started soft, a little sleepy on Calliope's end, before Zelda deepened it by pressing her lips more firmly to Calliope's. Calliope leaned back a little in response, her fingers curling to hold onto the fabric of Zelda's dress. Their lips parted slightly, both of them breathing shakily. Zelda took the moment to open her eyes and look at Calliope, whose eyes were still shut and lips parted ever so slightly. Her sun-kissed skin had turned a soft shade of pink. Zelda smiled faintly before leaning back in with another passionate kiss. Their bodies pressed against each other's, shifting as Zelda stepped forward, Calliope stepping back. A few short steps later, Calliope's back hit the couch, her eyes fluttering open and one of her hands reaching back to steady herself. Zelda's giggle was muffled into Calliope's lips before she pulled back again to see the dazed look in Calliope's eyes._

_"Goodbye sex?" Calliope mumbled in her flustered state. Zelda grinned and reached over, taking Calliope's hand in hers and pulling her away from the couch towards the bedroom._

_"Did you have something better in mind?" Zelda teased a little as she cast a glance back at Calliope._

_"Oh, I don't know. When you walked me back into the couch, I was thinking we would sit down with tea and read books."_

_Zelda giggled. When she pulled Calliope into the bedroom, she paused when she saw the unmade bed. She turned to look at Calliope, who grinned sheepishly._

_"I…was going to get to it." Calliope hid her face a little behind her hand. Zelda rolled her eyes and laughed as she pulled Calliope onto the bed with her._

_"It's probably for the best that you didn't make it, anyway." Zelda gave Calliope a smug look and watched her face turn red. She let out another laugh as she laid Calliope back and moved between her legs. Slowly, Zelda started to move her hands up the front of Calliope's body and under her shirt. Her shirt bunched up around Zelda's wrists as she pushed it up just below her chin._

_Calliope's hands fell to rest over her head as Zelda leaned down and left kisses against her bare chest. She connected the small moles on Calliope's skin with her lips, Calliope watching for a while before her head settled back into the pillows, her eyes slowly blinking shut._

_Zelda's fingers ghosted along Calliope's sides lightly as she kissed along the curve of one of her small breasts. Calliope squirmed under Zelda's touch, letting out a faint laugh as she reached down and caught Zelda's wrists to keep her hands from moving any farther. Zelda maneuvered out of Calliope's grasp and held her hands, lacing her fingers between Calliope's as she looked up at her smiling face. Calliope picked her head up again, opening her eyes to see Zelda looking up at her._

_"I love you." Zelda spoke softly. She turned her head back down and continued to leave kisses on Calliope's skin, her lips trailing down her body slowly. Her hair fell over her shoulder and brushed along Calliope's skin as Zelda made her way down._

_Calliope's head fell back again as she felt Zelda's lips graze just above the hem of her pants. Goosebumps rose on her skin as Zelda left a kiss on her hip, following the curve of the bone._

_"Love you, too…"_

~

Calliope's eyes shot open as they adjusted to the darkness around her. Above her, she saw the starry night sky, broken apart by the canopy of the trees. Nearby, she heard the sounds of the others in her adventuring group snoring. She turned her head to see the huddled bodies of everyone else in their bedrolls, one of the figures sitting upright with their back to her. Judging by the stockiness of their small build and short hair, she assumed it was Ernest.

Calliope was thankful she set up her bedroll as far away from camp as she had. Her face was burning, there was no doubt in her mind that it was red all over. She shifted uncomfortably in her bedroll, turning onto her side so her back faced camp and her thighs squeezed together under the blanket she'd thrown over herself. She swallowed hard and tried to ignore the heat between her legs, the pressure in her gut, the dream. It was rare for her to have such a vivid dream about Zelda that didn't focus on the day she had died, but when it happened, it left her completely rattled. Calliope looked back over her shoulder at camp. Everyone was asleep and Ernest was paying her no mind. She was far enough away, no one would notice…

With a sigh, Calliope's gaze shifted down beneath her blanket and she watched her hand hesitate on her thigh as she inched it closer between her legs. It took her a moment of deliberation before she slipped her hand down into her pants, begging that no one would come near her for the next few minutes. Or at all.

Calliope pressed a finger to her lips as the others touched and teased. Her eyes fell shut on instinct, leaving her with her thoughts as her fingers rubbed over her clit. In times like these, she preferred to keep her mind blank. When she allowed her mind to wander, her thoughts usually ended up being disturbing and anxiety-inducing. This time, though, her head was flooded with thoughts of Zelda. She focused on the way things used to be. The feeling Zelda's body held against hers, the way her lips felt against hers, the sound of her voice as she would laugh and moan her name in bed…

Calliope covered her mouth as she felt a moan creeping up her throat. Her eyebrows pinched together over her eyes as she lost herself in thoughts of her wife, innocent and sexual. As she held her hand to her mouth, she felt the coolness of metal against her lip. Her eyes opened faintly and she looked down at her hand, at the ring around her left ring finger. She swallowed around a lump in her throat and held the ring to her lips, her eyes closing again as her fingers pressed harder against herself, sending a shudder to run up her spine. Her body curled into itself more, her free hand balling into a fist, as she continued to stroke her fingers along her clit quickly.

Calliope stifled her voice as another moan threatened to leave her lips, her breath coming heavily in and out of her nose. As she felt herself pushing closer and closer to orgasm, she felt worse and worse. Her mind worked in overdrive as she thought of nothing but Zelda, happier times when life had been easier. She felt tears start to well in her eyes at the thoughts but choked them back as her senses soon became overwhelmed by a rush of pleasure. Her legs squeezed together more tightly, her lips parting as a faint, lustful gasp managed to escape. Calliope clamped her hand over her mouth again and her eyes shot open as she rode the wave of her orgasm, her body shaking under her blanket.

It took a moment for her body to relax, the shaking calming to a slight tremble, as Calliope glanced back over her shoulder towards camp. Nothing had changed and she sighed in relief before her brain forced her to focus back to her thoughts of Zelda. It took her a moment to realize her vision was still blurry from the tears that had started to accumulate and with the distraction gone, she suddenly felt terrible. Empty. Her body grew cold as she moved her hand from beneath the blanket to the small, empty space beside her in her bedroll. A space that, in her past life, had been occupied by the woman she loved. Calliope's thoughts, which were once filled with happiness and bliss, became dark as her mind reminded her of everything that had gone wrong.

Calliope drew in a shaky breath as she fell further into the vulnerability she had let herself slip into. She pressed her ring to her lips again as the tears in her eyes finally spilled over, leaving trails across her face as she stared off into the darkness of the forest around her. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
